


No More Hiding

by bluesky_daydreaming



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Will, I'm ignoring a lot of the camp security things because I don't want to deal with them, M/M, Nico is also a mess, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Nothing, This does't take place anywhere in cannon but I feel like they're 18ish, Will is a Mess, author does have an anxiety disorder, he is so sad, not just making this up, not very graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky_daydreaming/pseuds/bluesky_daydreaming
Summary: Irony, as Will knows, comes in many forms.It takes shape in many ways – poetic, dramatic, that other one that Nico was going on about the other day that Will was trying really hard to pay attention to.Maybe he doesn’t actually know what irony is, but his dad didn’t invent that, so.Even still, he thinks that there must be some irony to this.OR:Will is stressed, Nico is waiting for the other shoe to drop, and they both really love each other.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just post a Solangelo fic like two days ago just to turn around and write another one? 
> 
> Yes, yes I did 
> 
> I regret nothing and everything

Irony, as Will knows, comes in many forms.

It takes shape in many ways – poetic, dramatic, that other one that Nico was going on about the other day that Will was trying really hard to pay attention to.

Maybe he doesn’t actually know what irony is, but his dad didn’t invent that, so.

Even still, he thinks that there must be some irony to this.

To the fact that, at the end of the day, once he’s left a few of his siblings to deal with anyone staying overnight in the infirmary, he wants to cry.

He’s exhausted and there’s blood on his shirt that isn’t his and all that he wants to do is _stop taking care of things for a while._

And surely there is irony in that, because isn’t it selfish? Isn’t it wrong that he wants to quit – to throw in the towel and maybe be the one being taken care of, for once?

It has to be ironic because Will _loves_ to help people. He loves to save lives and he loves making people smile.

It just that.

Well, no one seems to want to do the same for him.

_Not true,_ his brain supplies, _Nico would do it for you – he’d do anything for you._

And Will knows that – Nico has told him so – but if he tells Nico that sometimes he wants to throw in the towel and curl up and forget about the world, that sometimes he needs the world to just _stop,_ Nico would stop coming to him about things. He would think that he was contributing to the burden or something else stupid _Nico doesn’t._

All that Nico does is make things better. Will never gets sick of taking care of Nico, of being someone that Nico trusts with his problems, with his wounds (both physical and emotional).

But the rest of the world that seems to have made a permanent home on his shoulders? That gets so hard to carry sometimes that Will feels like he’ll keel over at any point and let everyone around him down.

Outside of the infirmary, the sun is setting over Camp Half-Blood. Will can hear a few kids sparring in the training ring, and rest are lining up outside their cabins, getting ready for dinner and the campfire, but he’s already set off down the path for Cabin 13.

(Technically, the Apollo cabin is supposed to be in charge of the campfire and the sing-along, but Will isn’t as musically talented as some of his other siblings. They’ll be fine if he skips one night.)

Cabin 13 might be one of Will’s favorite places, even if most of the other campers think its creepy. Its dark walls are a stark contrast to the blue ones of Cabin 3 next to it, and the skull above the door is menacing enough to send first year campers running.

But for Will, it just means that he’s that much closer to Nico.

Will also happens to know that Nico hates most of the decor of his cabin, but he’s in too deep to change the outside without losing his reputation as the Lord of Darkness.

When he knocks on the door of the cabin, Nico opens it wordlessly. He doesn’t even so much as raise an eyebrow before turning to let Will come inside.

It’s not unusual for Nico to have quiet days. He’s been through more than Will can imagine – more than he wants to imagine. And Will is okay with quiet today. He could use quiet today.

But he knows something is wrong when Nico sits down on his bed, and then makes a point to look away from Will.

Normally on his bad days, Nico just flops down and makes Will cuddle with him until he feels like talking or they both fall asleep. It had taken a long time for them to get there – for Nico to feel like he could be open enough with Will to let him see him at his worst.

Will braces himself. Hopefully Nico feels like talking, because Will doesn’t think he has the energy to pry anything out of his boyfriend tonight.

(And he feels so, so guilty for it. Nico deserves someone who - )

_(Nope, not going there right now.)_

Will sits on the bed next to Nico and holds back hurt when Nico pulls his knee away from the hand Will places on it.

He takes a deep breath, “What’s going on, sunshine?”

Nico looks at him and rolls his eyes, and Will hates that he sees anger in them.

“Didn’t think you’d show up today.” Nico says, quietly, and Will thinks some of the anger in his eyes is really hurt.

“Why not?”

“Dunno, you seem pretty busy lately.” Nico looks away from him, and _damn it, he is hurt._

_This is your fault,_ Will’s brain supplies, _you’ve been thinking about yourself too much._

“The infirmary has been really busy the last few weeks, Nico.” Will says, and it’s true. They have been busy. The Ares cabin has been feuding with the Athena cabin, and Annabeth isn’t around to reign in her siblings anymore. It’s been injury after injury.

But if Will has been distant, he doesn’t think it’s because of feuding campers.

_It’s because you’re too dependent on Nico picking up your pieces._

“The infirmary is always busy.” Nico looks back at him now, and Will almost flinches at the look on his face. The air around them starts to get a colder as Nico gets more worked up.

Will’s heartbeat speeds up. As they’ve gotten older, Nico has gotten a lot better at controlling his powers, even when he’s stressed.

“You’re pulling away from me.” Nico stands up and Will’s heart lurches because _no._

“And I get it – I’m a lot. But you knew that when we started this, when you –“ Nico cuts himself off and Will wants to speak, but his mouth won’t move, and Nico isn’t done. “I just figured that when you decided you’d had enough of this, you would tell me! I didn’t think that you would disappear. But you, just.” Nico is pacing now. The temperature in the cabin drops further, and the little plant Will had sat in the window as joke starts to wilt.

Will is scrambling. He’s been in a funk for a few days. He tries to think of the times he had really seen Nico throughout the week. They had lunch together on Monday, and they’d sat together at the bonfire Tuesday, but –

Today is Saturday.

Will’s breathing starts to speed up. How could he have been so stupid? He’d been sleeping in his cabin or the infirmary, trying to keep himself busy and his mind off of everything that had been going through his head.

He’d been so worried that someone was going to see how selfish he is that he totally left Nico in the dark.

“Gods, are you even going to say anything?” Nico shouts.

_This cannot be happening,_ Will thinks. He can’t breathe.

“Nico, I –“ Will’s voice breaks and a sob breaks through his chest.

Nico turns to look at him, and Will closes his eyes, feeling tears roll down his cheeks and _he hates himself because Nico needs him right now and he’s crying._

Will feels Nico’s hands on his shoulders, and sobs again. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Nico.” It hurts, it all hurts and now Nico _knows._ He knows that Will isn’t strong enough to handle it all and he’s going to –

“Will, look at me.” Nico whispers. He’s close enough that Will can feel his breathe on his cheeks. “Will, please.”

When Will opens his eyes, all of the anger from before is gone from Nico’s face. He just looks concerned, and it makes him cry even harder.

“Will, tell me what’s wrong.” Nico is gripping his shoulders tightly now. It doesn’t hurt – it’s just enough to let Will know he’s really there. “What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did I do anything?”

That helps snap Will out of it, just a little. “No! No, you didn’t do anything. Gods please don’t blame yourself. I’m just.” Will sighs, trying to push the tears from his eyes, “I’m so tired, Neeks.”

Nico seems to deflate. He moves to sit on the bed next to Will, moving his hands from Will’s shoulders so he can hold his hands, instead. Will doesn’t remember curling them into fists, but Nico slowly uncurls them and slides their fingers together.

“I didn’t mean to pull away.” Will says slowly, taking a deep breath and willing his heart rate to slow down, “I never meant to make you think that I didn’t want you.” He meets Nico’s eyes, “I swear. I love you, gods, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Nico says, squeezing his hands, “Just breathe. Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

_He’s going to leave if you tell him the truth._

Will’s eyes start to water again. “I’m so tired.” He says again, “Everyone expects me to have the answers all the time. To be able to help, heal every wound, take care of everyone.” Once he starts, Will can’t get himself to stop. “Nico, I can’t do it all. I’m going to let everyone down. I’ve already let you down. I made you doubt whether I wanted this.” Will bites his lip. His chest hurts, and he doesn’t want to start sobbing again.

Nico lets go of his hands, and the sob makes it out of Will’s chest.

_I’ve done it now,_ he thinks, but then Nico cups his cheeks.

Nico is always cold. He says it’s a Hades thing. But Will is always warm.

Nico’s cold hands against Will’s flushed cheeks feel like heaven, and Will can’t help but lean into them.

“I should have noticed.” Nico says, and Will shakes his head.

“I didn’t want to tell you.” He admits. “I didn’t want you to blame yourself or to think I was selfish or weak.”

“Will, you have been picking up my pieces since before we got together.” Nico rubs his thumb across Will’s cheek, wiping away a few more stray tears, “I will never be able to repay you for it.”

“I never want you to. It’s a privilege to be with you, Nico.”

At that, Nico lets out a soft sob of his own, “You have no idea how ironic it is to hear you say that.”

Will laughs sadly. “I really hate irony, just so you know.”

“I’m sorry for just blowing up on you earlier.” Nico sighs, “I should have just tracked you down days ago and made sure you were okay, but I’m so used to just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I keep waiting for you to pull away from me,” Will tries to interrupt, to apologize, but Nico cuts him off, “No. I should have had more faith in you. And I’m sorry.”

“I should’ve trusted you with all of this a long time ago, Nico.” Will shakes his head, “I was so convinced that you’d see something weak in me and just _leave.”_

“Will, if you think self-esteem issues are enough to scare me away, we have bigger problems.” Nico laughs, and Will feels himself laughing too. His chest feels so much lighter.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I think we missed dinner, and the campfire.”

“I don’t feel like eating. Or singing.”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Nico rolls his eyes, “As if I would let you leave here after all that mess. You owe me three days of comfort.”

Will crawls to the top of Nico’s bed, flopping over and sighing. “No objections here. Come cuddle me, di Angelo.”

Nico wraps himself around Will, kissing his collarbone when he’s close enough.

“No more hiding from me, okay, Solace?”

“No more hiding.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read PJO and HOO a really long time ago and I just started writing fics for them, whoops 
> 
> I have another oneshot for these two if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments, they're like crack for us writers.


End file.
